


The Wanderer (The Mandalorian Fanfiction)

by usual_day_dreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, Evil OC sith wannabe, F/M, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Good Parent Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Romance, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usual_day_dreamer/pseuds/usual_day_dreamer
Summary: Among the dangers of the galaxy, the reluctant guardian of the child encounters mysterious and suspicious allies. The perky and gorgeous Leamari Kaspay, whose abilities seem to be somewhat familiar, and the mysterious and obsessive Ildiian Uhdea, a peculiar fanatic of a culture apparently death. Could the famous Mandalorian trust this newcomer who makes him doubt of his own code?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Wanderer (The Mandalorian Fanfiction)

The two suns above her were at their peak, the heat burning her skin as a few droplets of sweat fell down her face. A sigh left her lips as she brushed her arm on her forehead, the heat almost unbearable.

She huffs out in frustration, she’s been in Tatooine enough to be more adapted to the harsh weather. Apparently not.

“Kaspay! You’re requested” 

She stops her work and walks inside the small hug beside the field. A few Banthas chewed on their food and she glanced at them, wondering how with all the fur they have survived for generations.

“You wanted to see me sir?” She says as soon as she steps inside the room. The owner looks up and exclaims.

“Well kiddo, some important people are coming over so I’ll let you go early today with your payment” he stands and searches through his drawers, pulling out a small pouch with credits inside. 

She grabs it and thanks him, walking out and heading straight to her next destination.

The job was simply enough, she just had to steal some stuff from one of the Darklighter’s household for some extra cash. She’s humming an ancient tune as she makes her way through the Sandy paths of Tatooine.

She was light on her feet, easily sneaking around to one of the ships and speeders parked; taking her tool kit from the bag hanging over her shoulders to start.

It was risky to do it in broad daylight but she didn’t care, she was due to leave anytime now.

Indigo eyes furrowed in concentration as she worked she failed to hear the footsteps approaching her hunched figure.

“What do we have here?” The sudden voice makes her gasp and stumble backwards, with a hard junk she’s pulled off the ground by one of the family’s droids.

“I-I just noticed the speeder had a leek! I was trying to fix it” she says with a nervous tone and a crooked smile, showing her teeth.

“I must contact the owners, so you can have a proper punish-“

“Why don’t you believe her?” Another voice interrupted, making the droid and the young girl turn the head towards the source.

A blonde boy was standing a few feet away looking at the scene; he seemed slightly younger than her slowly approaching the pair “She truly was helping out, I know her, she’s a friend”

The droid looks back at the girl, she smiles with a chuckle “If you say so Master Luke” the droid let’s her go and leaves the kids behind.

She sighs and sits in the sand, back presses against the speeder. Luke approaches her and plops down beside her “Why are you doing this?” He asks.

“I just wanted some extra cash” she replies with a sigh “Honestly, this is the first job that goes wrong for me”

She looks beside her at the boy “I’m Luke” he says, extending his hand for her to shake.

“Leamari, but just call me Lea” she shakes his hand briefly.

“I’ll help you place the pieces back”

The two kids get to work, smoothly rearranging the stolen pieces to their original spots. They finish quickly and share a small smile.

“Thanks for helping me out” she says, placing her tools back inside her bag.

“No problem” Luke replies with a shrug “Wanna go play now?” She nods and runs off with her new friend.

His blonde locks shimmer underneath the two suns as they run around, playing with whatever stuff they find abandoned or lost in the sand.

“It’s your turn to catch me!” She exclaims, running away from Luke as she laughs, a mischievous smile adorning her face as Luke followed.

“Gotcha!” He jumps towards her and the stumble together into the sand, laughter filling the calm silence the dessert usually had.

They lay down for a bit, giggling while trying to catch their breath. The suns are setting and it’s almost time for Luke to go back home.

“What do you want to do when you grow up?” Leamari asks, looking up at the few stars that had already appeared.

“I wanna be a pilot and travel around the galaxy” Luke says with a dreamy glint in his baby blue eyes “What about you?” He asks.

“I don’t know” she says “Maybe I’ll become a bounty hunter” she jokes and Luke laughs.

“It’s getting late” Luke stands and brushes the sand out of his hair and clothes, she follows, doing the same “I’ll head back home, see you tomorrow?” 

She nods with a small smile and with a small goodbye he’s off.  
She stands by herself for a few seconds, watching his figure disappear.

Night came upon her as she walked, heat no longer an issue to her. 

Her senses start tingling and she slows down slightly, her hand inside the bag gripping her laser gun. She spins around and shoots, only to find a Tusken there, angrily shouting at her and ready to attack.

She’s quick to apologize, using their own language. The Tusken growls but nods and leaves. She sighs.

“Isn’t it late for a girl your age to wander around the desert?” A man stands on her left, face covered by his cloak.

She stays silent, trying to figure out his intentions. 

“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you” the man says and takes off his hat revealing his face “My name is Ben Kenobi” 

Leamari visibly relaxes “Leamari” she replies, fully turning to face Ben.

“Kaspay?” She raises her eyebrows when she hears him use her last name “Yeah” she says with suspicion in her eyes.

He approaches her, slightly desperate “Please follow me, it’s not safe for you out here” 

She follows without hesitation.

There’s a heavy silence around them as they walk, the stars shine brightly above them and the rest of the planet seems to be asleep.

She finally spots his house, almost in the middle of nowhere. He opens the door with a hiss and both come inside.

The house is neat and almost empty, she curiously looks around “You are probably wondering why I knew you last name” Ben says, filling two cups with some water. Leamari nods, analyzing his movements closely.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I used to be a Jedi master and a General in the clone wars” she gasps “You probably don’t remember me, you were very young when we met”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for someone like me!” She exclaims “I hope you can help me fulfill my training”

A sad look crosses his face and he turns away “This are really dark times, if I were to fully train you, you’ll be in great danger”

Her eyes fill with disappointment, and a small silence follows.

“But I can teach you some basics and maybe some history too, but when I can’t teach you more, you’ll have to leave” 

“Deal”

꧁꧂

She’s not that much aware of how many days passed, a few months maybe but less than a year when Obi-Wan told her she had to leave.

“I still don’t understand why” she argues.

“Because it’s risky” he replies “I can’t put you in danger anymore, I’ve already prolonged this more than it should”

There’s a few tears in her blue eyes that she tries to hide. 

“Listen” he continues “I’ve already found some nice people that are willing to help you leave Tatooine so we must hurry” 

With a defeated huff she placed her dark grey robes to cover from the sun and any other that could have bad intentions.

“Do not cover your face now, it’ll only raise suspicion” 

She follows in silence, looking at the sand beneath her dark boots “It won’t be far” he says but there’s no reply.

All kinds of species buzzed around preparing their ships, some seemed traders, but mostly they seemed like the type to make illegal trips.

“This is your ship” both stop “They take you as far as they’ll go, there you’ll have to continue on your own, keep learning, practicing and training. And remember” he pauses “Stay hidden, never tell anyone who you truly are” 

A few shots started to fire around and everyone rushed “Imperial troopers” Kenobi says “Hurry, this is your last chance”

Leamari hugs him tightly, fighting back the tears she pulls back and walks further into the ship.

“Will I ever see you again?” She asks and he smiles.

“Stay safe” 

The bridge closes and the ship manages to take off.

Space is quiet and cold, and she tries to calm her racing heart with some assurance. Some silent tears fall down her face as she rocks back and forth, her back hitting slightly the cold metal wall.

She hides her face between her knees, trying to breathe and calm down; not really sure why she was crying.

Heavy boots hit the floor and she looks startled. She spots a pair of boots in front of her and follows the tall figure until she meets the face of the owner.

“Hey” he says and she blinks, looking up at the man in front of her “Is that seat taken?” He points beside her and she shakes her head, he sits down , his left leg brushing against her small thigh.

“Are you okay?”

Silence. He ponders for a moment what to say, but still finds nothing. He stays there the rest of the trip, and she somehow finds comfort in his company.

Once he feels she’s more calm, he speaks again “You don’t have to be afraid” she looks at him with surprise.

“I’m sure you’ll manage, you don’t seem like it but I have a feeling you’re tough” he chuckles and she smiles shyly “Always remember to never give up hope, no matter how dark things may seem”

The ship rattled and he stands with a jump “That’s or queue, you’ll hide inside one of this metal boxes, I’ll knock a small code so you know your safe to go” 

He helps Leamari inside the box and closes the lid with a wink. 

She waits in the dark, all her senses alert as she hears what’s happening outside. She feels movement and then nothing, she wonders what kind of planet she’s in.

A few seconds pass and the knock comes. She’s quick to open the lid, looking around for any sign of danger.

There’s none, not a single being in sight; so she jumps out and runs away. Heart full of hope, eager to fulfill her destiny.


End file.
